


Beauty is only skin deep

by megamegaturtle



Series: Shatter Me [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Magic, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Roland after he was free from the love potion because he fell in love with his own reflection.</p><p>Inspired by Beauty and the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is only skin deep

Roland stared down at the water before him, gazing in his own reflection, it all finally made sense.

_The love was a lie. The love was a lie. The love was a lie._

The thought looped over and over in his head, like musicians replaying the same song at a ball, never ending and constantly picking up when the last note became quiet. At every upbeat, he vomited everything: all the contents of his stomach, the memories, the feelings, his pride.

_Little flea antennas touching hips lips and little insect claws untying his tunic, the pink fingers looking so beautiful as they moved lower and lower—_

“Oh my days…” he mumbled through ragged breaths. His body didn’t have anything physical left to spew on marshy bank, but the memories and feelings refused to leave his body.

_The love was a lie._

He made love to  _that_. Over and over and over and over again.  _He craved that thing_.

Roland looked down at the water again, his own reflection gazing back at him. Was it possible to remove all of one’s skin? He felt dirty and disgusted by himself.

But then he remembered, “It’s not my fault–the potion made me do it!”

Y _es, yes! Because the love was a lie and I would_ never _love that thing._

He swiftly dove his hands into the water and began scrubbing his face, trying to at least remove some of the faint memory of the feelers on his skin. The hair was so soft and tickled him when she slowly caressed his jaw before he left, but now it felt like wherever she touched his skin was peeling away like a festering sore.

He felt so conflicted and so confused. It all felt real.  _The love was a lie. I was happy. The love was a lie. I was happy. The love was a lie._ Again, his thoughts repeated over and over again in his head, trapping him in loops.

Settling back on the the bank, he sat straight and closed his eyes, trying his best to not get caught in his thoughts. He was a man who controlled things, not the other way around.

“I am Roland! Captain of the Royal Guard! The most handsome man in all of the Light Fields!”

His voice echoed back to him and this pleased him. For the first time in a week, he was finally in control of something. He had no control over the last week, a prisoner to the love potion and all of its doing. He fought the urge to vomit again, insisting that handsome men like himself did not throw up. Honestly, he mused to himself, _he_  was the victim in all of this.

And that disgusting flea let it all happen.

He knew for a fact that she wasn’t dusted by the love potion, but she allowed him to throw himself at her, desire her, want her–do unspeakable and wretched things with her!

Numbly, he got up. He needed to go home. He felt too confused and angry at the entire situation, at her, and even Marianne!

_If that fucking bitch didn’t punch me! Then all of this could have been avoided!_

Looking back at his reflection one more time, Roland smoothed his dashingly good looking hair. At least he still had his hair and good looks. He still had himself and that’s all that mattered.

 _A love potion spell only breaks when someone falls in love for real_ , he remembered his grandmother telling him when he was a child.

A part of his heart tugged at him, whispering how pathetic and sad he was, that the only person he loved was himself. But the larger part, the angry and disgusted part sang praises. He saved himself from a terrible situation with that flea. The angry part of him stomped and roared, tearing apart the whispers.

 _I was happy_ couldn’t be heard over  _I am better than that thing_.

With a deep breath, he turned to go home. He needed to distance himself from this place and cleanse himself thoroughly from all the ugly memories. I _am better than that thing._

Yet, when he turned, there hovering quietly a bit away was the monster of this nightmare: the beetle flea.

His mouth hung open, rage beginning to color the world red.  _How dare she come for me?_

“Is everything okay, dear?” she buzzed innocently, cocking her little flea head to the side a bit.

He clenched his fists tight as his side, the world still red, but his voice was full of fury, “Get out of my sight.”

The monstrosity that considered itself his lover flew a bit closer with, her claw reaching out towards him, “Roland?”

“Don’t talk me, you disgusting piece of shit!” he snarled. The beetle flea yelped and flew back, her large black eyes shining with fear.

“Dear?”

He did not move from where he stood and the sun began to set, but he glared at her, wishing to rip her apart. “Don’t ever come towards me again, you fucking monster, or I rip your wings off your ugly fat body.”

Small tears began forming at her eyes, but he didn’t care. Without sparing a second glance, he flew home, flying faster and faster as the sun disappeared.  

When he got home, he scrubbed his skin so raw he couldn’t go outside for three days. 

* * *

The fourth day after the spell broke, Roland woke up feeling like his old self.

_I love me so much that I broke an impossible spell! Now, that’s healthy self-esteem, that’s what!_

With a spring in his step, he at his breakfast, fed his noble stead, and polished his armor with such care he could see his lovely face in it. He cooed and fussed with his impressive hair, getting ever curl just perfect.

He stood back from mirror and checked himself out, reminding himself with an accurate detailed presentation as to why he was so handsome and perfect. With one more little look over at his shoulder, he bid goodbye to his image and flew to the castle.

Usually his flight to work was filled with giggling girls waving at him and men shouting their hellos, but this morning, it was oddly silent.

No fan girls.

No fan boys.

Not even the three triplets who were supposed to be his best buddies.

Shaking his head, Roland decided not to let it bother him. Today was going to be good day, he just knew it. After all, he was Roland and everyone loved him! Everyone adored him! He was Captain of the Royal Guard!

But when he flew down to the gates to greet his subordinates, the two men stood defensively. There must be a fugitive about.

“Morning, Larry. Mark,” he drawled with a wave of his hand. “How are you two fine boys doing today?”

They both exchanged a glance, almost as if they were confused to see him there.

Mark spoke up first, a fine solider with dark brown wings and dark black hair. “Roland, what are you doing here?”

“Captain,” he corrected. “And I work here.”

Both Mark and Larry exchanged another look, wrinkling their brows. Larry heaved a large sigh and decided to break the news.

“Look here  _Captain_ ,” Larry spat out, “you’ve been dismissed from your post.”

Roland laughed and teasingly punched Larry lightly on the shoulder, “That’s a good one, Larry. Been working on your jokes again?”

Larry didn’t laugh though, but instead crushed Roland’s hand in his own. “You’re a disgrace to this kingdom, you little slime ball,” Larry said with gritted teeth. With a menacing low voice, he continued, “You should have have your wings ripped off and your face smashed for all the things you’ve done to Her Royal Highness, you downright dirty fuck–”

“That’s enough, Larry. Let him go.”

Larry released his hand and Roland went to soothe his fingers. What was going on? People hated him?

Mark cleared his throat and ran his fingers over a black goatee, locking eyes with Roland, “As you can see, Roland. You’re not welcomed here.” Roland was about to protest, but Mark cut him off. “You should have been executed for all you’ve done but…” he trailed and shook his head, “Anyway, be thankful for having friends in high places.”

Roland gulped and nodded his head, feeling his world shattering for the second time in less than a week. And to think, people wanted him  _dead_.

Larry gestured for him to turn around and leave, and for once, Roland didn’t have the words to argue, solemnly dragging his feet with him.

Nothing and no one caught his attention until he was in the center of town, but that could have been because everyone was avoiding him. Once towards town center, near a sizable pond, he heard a familiar buzzing not too far from him.

His mouth felt dry as he grumbled, “No…”

But he would recognize the sound of those wing beats anywhere, fluttering quick and even, like a humming bird. Without needing to turn around, the beetle flea flew in front of him, almost unsure as to what she was doing.

“How have you been, Roland?” she asked with a tight voice. If he was in a better state of mind, he would have caught that there was a right answer to her question.

He was not though.

“It’s you again,” he sneered. Disgust and bile was rising to his throat.

_Have you ever met a beetle flea and fairy more in love than us, my sweet? I think not! As for all I’ll ever need is you!_

“Look,” he said, trying to muster one ounce of charm, “I’m having a bad day and you’re literally the last  _thing_  I want to see. Ever.”

The little flea nodded her head, but flew a little closer. She whimpered, “But I love you.”

Maybe it was because he lost his job, maybe it was because he would never be king, and maybe it was because the only time he had ever felt real true happiness in his entire life had been a  _lie.._.but he didn’t know. What he did know was that there was someone else to blame in front of him at that very moment.

So, he laughed. A deep laugh from the pit of his stomach, a type of laugh that would been seen as rude in court or high society, but he didn’t care. Not like had a title anymore and not like he ever had the chance of leading his own army again. He had nothing.

All he had was his good looks and himself to help him get through the day and this monster thought she was worthy to love him? Completely and utterly laughable.

Wiping a tear from his eye, he smirked, “You love me, buttercup?”

She nodded.

He chuckled again. The fates were funny he decided. Feeling confidence beginning to course through him again, he snapped, “Well, that’s too bad!” As her face felt, he felt more alive than he had since the day on the marshy bank. “It was a lie! I never loved you!”

“…you never loved me?” She swallowed, “It was all a lie?”

He rolled his eyes and got right in her face. “Of course it was a lie,” he affirmed. “Why would I ever love a disgusting, ugly, pitiful creature like you?” With that, he stood tall and flipped his hair.

At least he was in control of something in his upside down and crazy life.

The beetle flea was quiet for a moment, hovering in midair on her tiny wings. It was almost if time had stopped around them as he couldn’t hear any chattering of the town’s people anymore. Actually, as he looked around, all the town’s folk were frozen still.

“Francesca, what’s going on?” he asked with alarm rising in his voice.

At this, it was apparently her time to laugh. And the sound that came from her little bug body was sinister and evil, a type of sound that didn’t sound right coming from her.

“Francesca?”

Her black eyes narrowed as she focused on him, “That is Princess Francesca to you!’

What?

“Princess?” he asked. His face must have looked like a fish, but he asked anyway, “You?!”

She nodded her head and something strange began to happen as a pink mist rolled into the town center. Roland blinked and that was when things had gotten even stranger.

Where the beetle flea hovered now stood an undeniably beautiful woman–no, a tiny and curvy  _goddess_ wearing a long purple gown.  She had deep black eyes with round cheeks and plump lips.  Her skin pink, but it was the color of primroses. Upon her head were two antenna that popped out deep rose pink hair that flowed to her waist. She also had two cute and tiny clear wings.

Roland had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

“Wow, you’re beautiful, Francesca,” he breathed. Why didn’t she look like that before?

Francesca pursed her lips together, unimpressed with his compliment. “Beauty is only skin deep, Roland!”

“Baby, skin is all we need,” he said as he wriggled his brows. “If you know what I mean.”

The princess walked towards him, her dainty feet poking out from under gown. “Yes and sometimes we need new skin.”

Roland nodded his head, eager to find out if maybe this new skin meant skin-to-skin contact. “Seriously, Francesca, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You should look like this more often!”

She smiled at him, revealing perfectly white teeth. “Maybe I will after seeing your reaction.” She paused though once she came close to his face. “But first, you should just see how  _ugly_  you are!”

Roland snorted, “Oh, darling. We both know I’m gorgeous!”

She only smiled wider and tapped him on the nose, “Maybe on outside, but you should see the inside!”

Without warning, the pink mist engulfed him, trapping him–but it was over before he knew.

When he was released, he noticed that his vision was a little off, but besides that, he was fine.

“Oh, you look just wretched. Matches you perfectly!” she giggled.

Before he could ask, a mirror popped up in front of him and he screamed in horror.

Half of his face was like his normal handsome fairy self, but the other half–dear gods, it was covered in tan hairs and a large insect eye! Even his mouth was split in two as he had small pinches on side and normal lips on the other. His torso was the same build, but it was covered dark green scales and he now had a second set of arms! On his back, he felt no wings, but worst of all was his lower body. He no longer had legs, but instead had a long body of a green and hairy caterpillar with black tufts of fur here and there.

“What did you do to me!”

Francesca cocked her head to the side and batted her pretty eyes, “I did nothing to you.  _You were always ugly_.”

And she vanished without warning or without telling him the reason why.

Maybe it was all a terrible nightmare that he would wake up from soon if he closed his eyes hard enough he hoped. He was beautiful! He would always be beautiful!

When the townspeople started screaming, he opened his eyes realizing that this was to be his new reality.

 _I’ve always been a beast?_   

**Author's Note:**

> So, on tumblr, people kept thinking that Roland would be the Gaston in his story...but he was already like him! So, I thought making him into a disgusting monster would be a better fit for him :D


End file.
